Blessing Belem
| occupation = CIA Operative | affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency | status = Deceased | role = Bond Girl | portrayed = | first_appearance = Solo | last_appearance = Solo }} Aleesha Blessing Belem, alias Efua Blessing Ogilvy-Grant is a Central Intelligence Agency operative sent to Zanzarim early in her career on account of a brewing Civil War in the country. She debuted in the 2013 James Bond Novel Solo by William Boyd. Novel Biography Early Life Blessing was born to at least one Lowele tribe parent in Zanzarim. At some point she attended Harvard and began working for the CIA. She was soon assigned to spy on the British Zanzarim Station as the Station Chief's secretary with orders to accompany James Bond to the Democratic Republic of Dahum in order to offer asylum to brigadier Solomon Adeka. ''Solo'' After duping station chief Ed Ogilvy-Grant into thinking he would arrive a week later, Blessing posed as Efua Ogilvy-Grant and briefed Agent James Bond, 007. After a brief conversation, they left for dinner at El Kebab, the only real restaurant in town. Afterwards they headed for a crowded bar to discuss Bond's entry into Dahum. She had arranged to drive most of the way, and had contacted a fisherman to take him the rest of the way by boat. They were then interrupted by a drunk man who mistook Blessing for a prostitute. Bond took him out back and knocked him out: a deed which Blessing felt was unnecessary, but she was grateful for. The next day, Blessing set to painting the word "Press" on a beige Austin 1100 for their journey, and they commenced south, switching drivers every now and then. Unfortunately, they were eventually stopped at a military roadblock, and despite Blessing's best efforts to negotiate a way through, they turned around to not be kept waiting behind the other cars. On the second day they reached the town where they were to part ways, and Blessing met with the fisherman Kojo, who would take Bond into Dahum. That night however, Blessing noticed a Gecko on her ceiling, and having a phobia of lizards, she asked Bond to remove it. He did, and their tender moment turned into a night of lovemaking. Unfortunately, they were kidnapped by Dahumian soldiers that had mistaken Bond for an English mercenary. Blessing was interrogated in a small tent in the jungle by their leader Jakobus Breed before she and Bond escaped from the rebels when they were attacked by the Zanza Force while trying to cross a road back into Dahum territory. James tried to keep Blessing hidden in the firefight, but Blessing was too afraid and claimed that she would not die in the jungle and ran away. She managed to hide and survive the fight before wandering the jungle for days and stumbling on a convent where she was nursed to health before setting out for Port Dunbar where she found that Adeka had died. In order to get close to Hulbert Linck, she partnered with a mercenary called Kobus Breed, and on the day Zanza Force reached the city, she had to shoot Bond to prove her loyalty, but did not give a killing blow. They escaped to Washington DC, where they worked for the charity AfricaKIN until she saw Bond in a restaraunt and alerted the CIA. Rhe two met up in her hotel room and made love after discussing their mission and Blessing's allegiance. Unfortunately, they were seen by Breed, who would soon break in, slit Blessing's throat, and hang her up in the gotel bathroom with a giant fishhook through her jaw. Category:Solo characters Category:James Bond characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:CIA Operatives Category:Double agents